Do You Regret Anything?
by writeaboutweasley
Summary: Ron and Draco slowly befriend eachother as they are plagued by insomnia and run into eachother on nightly flies. But Harry disapproves of their friendship. LIGHT RD and HG.
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Regret Anything?**

**Summary: Ron and Draco slowly befriend eachother as they are plagued by insomnia and run into eachother on nightly flies. But what happens when Harry disapproves of their friendship? (Very light slash)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

A red headed teenager of 17 stared into the darkness. He hated insomnia, but now it was his best friend. Ever since he started having those nightmares about the war he forced himself not to sleep, but that was a few months ago, and when he figured it was time to get some sleep…it just wasn't coming.

He groaned and climbed out of his bed. He threw on some socks, shoes, and his cloak, then headed out of the dorm, through the common room, and out the door. His footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. The sound was comforting to his ears, it made him feel like he wasn't alone.

Ron stepped onto the Hogwarts grounds and breathed in the scent of the rain that had fallen that afternoon. He walked through the wet grass and over to the broom shed near the quidditch pitch. He grabbed a broom and mounted it. He kicked off and slowly soared into the misty air.

He hovered in the center of the field for a long time. Staring over the grounds, counting trees and watching as every once in a while he could see a tentacle of the Giant Squid. He listened to the strange sounds nearby form the Dark Forest. But then he heard something he would have never imagined,

"What are you doing out here, Weasley?"

Ron turned his broom around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was beginning to feel tired so he was slightly out of it, so he replied,

"Using Head Boy privileges to your advantage, too, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked slightly.

"With granger as a girlfriend," he said, "I would think you would know better, Weasel."

"She's not my girlfriend," Ron said, "Rumors aren't true."

"Well, I don't blame you," Malfoy said, "Even _you_ disserve better."

Ron's anger swelled, but actually that was a very slight attempt at a compliment for Malfoy so he said,

"And I don't like her that way, anyways. Everyone thinks I do, but I don't. I only stand up for her because she's my friend, and I stand up for me friends."

"Yes, I know," Malfoy said with a nod, "Slugs taste good, Weasel-be?"

Ron gagged slightly at the remembrance of the slug incident, but laughed slightly.

"You must be tired," Malfoy said, "We both must be tired."

"Truly," Ron replied, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. Haven't been able to for a while."

"Me either."

"Enjoy a little night fly, then?"

"Yeah."

"I just did one tonight."

Silence ensued. Ron shifted and sat on his broom as though it were a bench, with his legs hanging off one side and hands gripping the handle tightly. Finally Malfoy said,

"You're different when you're not around your friends."

"You are, too. They just expect us to be who they think we are…at least, that's how it is with me and Harry and Hermione."

Malfoy said nothing for a few moments, then,

"Well…we better get going."

"Yeah…I guess so."

**(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)**

"Where were you last night?" Harry asked at breakfast.

"You knew I was gone?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I woke up, went to the bathroom, and saw you gone."

"Oh. I haven't been able to sleep so I go out for a fly now and then."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "You can get in serious trouble."

"So?' Ron asked, "Malfoy does it."

They fell silent and gaped at him. Ron shrugged.

"Come on, guys," he said, "I'm not mimicking him. It's just…he was there and we talked."

"You talked?" Harry asked in mild anger and mild awe.

"Yeah," Ron said, "We _talked, _you know, what you and me are doing right now. Speaking words. We had a conversation."

"About what?"

"Nothing…we didn't really talk about anything," Ron said with another one shouldered shrug.

"You didn't talk about anything?" Harry asked, "You didn't insult eachother? He didn't kill you, you didn't kill him?"

"Would I be right here and he be over there?" Ron asked, "Anyway…today is Hogsmeade. I think I'll skip out and try to sleep. I'm dead tired."

"Alright," Hermione said calmly, "Do you need anything?"

"No," he replied, "I'm pretty stocked up on candy."

Harry shook his head, either at Ron's candy remark, or he was still utterly perturbed at the fact that Ron and Malfoy had had a civilized conversation. Ron stood and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Looks like you got some sleep," a voice said, waking Ron.

He could vaguely feel a hand on his shoulder and weight dipping on the right side of his bed. The red-headed teen opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away.

"I guess," he said sleepily, "So…how was it?"

"Wet," Harry said from over on his bed, "It was raining, the shops were packed."

Ron sat up and laid his head against the headboard. He did not want to wake up.

"You don't have to get up," Hermione said quickly, "We just wanted to ask if you were going to dinner?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "Yeah, I'm a bit hungry."

That night Ron snuck out again. He broke into the broom shed and got a broom.

"Hey, Weasley," a calm voice said from in the shadows of the broom shed.

"Hi, Malfoy," Ron said as Malfoy's shape came into better view.

"We've got a game tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, Gryffindor team captain."

Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Want to practice?" he finally asked, "Or help me practice at least?"

"But it's against Slytherin."

"I'll help you practice."

"Do you think I need practice?"

"No. But I do."

Ron didn't know why he felt so comfortable around Malfoy now. Probably because Malfoy wasn't saying horrible things to him or his friends and he was without his body guards.

"Okay. I guess."

So they practiced. Malfoy said nothing to Ron when he tried to score a goal past Ron. Ron felt completely confident in himself. And it was much more of a challenge because each time Ron caught the quaffle or knocked it back Malfoy would swear and if Ron dropped it Malfoy would laugh. It was like a real game.

"My turn," Malfoy finally said s they put the quaffle away.

"Right," Ron said, letting the snitch out of it's box.

Both Malfoy and Ron zoomed after it. Of course, Malfoy caught it each time. Ron didn't care, of course, but it was still a lot of fun trying to beat Malfoy to the tiny golden ball.

"Ron, what are you doing?" a different voice said.

Malfoy seemed as shocked as Ron when Harry soared up to the two of them.

"Practicing," Ron said, "We have a game tomorrow."

"You're practicing with Malfoy," Harry said, as though to remind Ron that Malfoy was who they were playing against.

"I know," Ron said, his anger began rising, "Do you have a problem with that? Do you want to choose who I decide to spend time with?"

"No," Harry said, "But it's Malfoy!"

Malfoy seemed to be enjoying this. He watched the both of them with interest.

"So?" Ron snapped, "Harry, go back to your dorm. I can report you, you know."

"You're out too," Harry responded through gritted teeth.

"Who would they believe? Head boy, or you? I can say I was patrolling the grounds. You however, have no excuse."

Harry glared at him, then descended. Ron watched as Harry stormed back to the castle, broom in hand. Ron felt bad, but Harry couldn't tell him what to do!

"Impressive," Malfoy commented.

Ron nodded with a smile, but inside he felt horrible, but confused.

The next day Harry and Ron wouldn't talk to eachother, not even during the quidditch game. Gryffindor won. Leaving Malfoy very aggravated…with Harry. Because that night the same encounter replayed, minus the quidditch practice and Harry's interruption.

Ron and Harry refused to talk to eachother and Hermione fussed over them in a motherly fashion: frustrated and pleading.

"Malfoy," Ron asked one night, again sitting on his broom bench-style, "Are we…are we, sort of, friends now?"

Malfoy stared at him, his head cocked to one side and a look of deep thought played in his gray eyes.

"No," he said with a slight shake of his head, "We're just on good ranks now."

Ron grinned.

"Oh," he said.

But they soon became more than 'just on good ranks' with eachother. When Malfoy insulted Ron's friends, Ron wouldn't stand up for them, and Malfoy would never insult Ron, leaving some people confused.

Then one night Ron and Malfoy began learning a lot about eachother.

"I used to want to be a Death Eater," Malfoy said as they flew slowly around the pitch, "My father wanted me to be, when he was alive. Since he died I sort of changed. I mean, life is so much easier without having to live up to his rules."

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Do you really like Potter?

"I'm not sure now. I mean, now that I know I have to have his approval for every friend I make."

"How annoying."

Ron laughed. They both laughed and stopped flying. Ron looked over at Malfoy, who was looking back at him. They were both very close. And then Ron leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. Both were not shocked at this. And the tension didn't last long before Ron, in simple silly Ron style, said,

"Race you to the ground!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry waited for his girlfriend, Ginny, in the common room. And as she descended the stairs Harry said,

"Did you know Malfoy and Ron were friends?"

"About time! I'm sick of him complaining about Draco all the time," Ginny said, then gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

"So you're okay with it?"

"You aren't?"

"Well…what if Malfoy's just trying to get something out of him?"

Ginny burst into giggles. Harry blushed a bright red and exclaimed,

"Not that! I mean, _information_."

"What could Malfoy possibly get out of Ron? Ron wouldn't tell Malfoy anything. They probably just realized that the other acts a lot different when they aren't around their friends."

"Ron acts different when he's not around us?"

"Yes, of course."

"How?"

"He's a lot quieter. He doesn't joke as much. Um…basically, he barely talks at all."

"Why?"

"He's not really noticed. Are you going to sit down?"

Harry realized that they were in the Great hall. Down a few seats he saw Ron and Hermione sitting across form Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

"Don't be so harsh on him," Ginny said, "Aren't you happy? Ron won't be complaining about how big of a git Malfoy is."

"And Malfoy's still a git. Maybe he doesn't pick on Ron anymore, but he still does to me and Hermione and Ron acts like he doesn't even care!"

"He probably doesn't."

"Why wouldn't he, though? Why doesn't he? Aren't we still his friends?"

"Harry…do I need to draw this in a picture you'll understand?"

"Yes."

Ginny sighed and straddled the bench so she faced him better.

"Look," she said slowly, as though with the air of explaining that C-A-T spells cat, "Ron and Malfoy met because they couldn't sleep so they went out flying and eventually met up. It was nighttime and they were both tired and slightly out of it. They started talking and found that the other, like I said before, acts differently when not around their friends. They mention this to eachother and explain why. Days pass and they still meet at night. They get to know eachother and become friends. That's all. You disapproving is making Ron mad. He thought you would understand, more likely he thought you wouldn't care."

Ginny swung her left leg back over the bench and began eating.

"How do you know all that?" Harry asked, still very angry at Ron.

"He told me."

Down the table Ron was talking with Hermione,

"Why does he hate me because I'm friends with Draco? Since when does he care who I'm friends with?"

"I think Harry's feeling a bit betrayed, Ron. After all, Lucius Malfoy-"

"Is dead," Ron interjected, "And Harry doesn't want to believe that because of that Draco's changed."

"Ron, Harry just feels like your betraying him. Malfoy has been our enemy-"

"It's elementary school, Hermione! We weren't enemies we just never got along. Harry's just being overly dramatic as usual!"

"You can get that way, too, sometimes."

"I know. I just think that it's stupid that Harry doesn't want me to be friends with Draco."

"I think it's stupid, too. I'm fine with it. Just as long as you're careful what you say to him."

"Why? Because you think he's going to try and get something out of me? The war is over, Hermione. Death Eater's are dead, Voldemort is dead, no one care's anymore. Not even Draco. So why can't we just put it underneath us and start over?"

"I'm not saying we can't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, but Harry is."

"He hasn't said a word to you since you threatened to get him in trouble for going out on the grounds."

"Well he was being a prat."

"So are you. Ron, what Harry's looking at is that you're Malfoy's friend now, and you're not talking to him. He probably thinks Malfoy is trying to control you. If anything other than being very annoyed with you, Harry's probably worried."

"Right."

"Ron…"

"Let's just go to Transfiguration."

Ron, again, got up in the middle of the night and started out to the grounds. But once he got up into the air and saw Malfoy, he heard him say,

"Shhhhh…"

Ron flew up next to him and looked where Draco had been pointing. It was a baby unicorn. Ron could tell it was a baby because it had a golden coat. It was right in the middle of the Dark Forest, where they had a good view of.

"Why isn't it moving?" Ron asked quietly.

"I don't know."

The baby unicorn was looking from side to side, and eventually step forward very wobbly.

"Maybe it's hurt?" Ron suggested, then, without waiting for a reply, dived forward and down into the Dark Forest. Malfoy followed.

"But remember what Professor Grubbly-Plank said?" Malfoy asked as Ron dismounted his broom, leaning it against a tree, "They don't like guys."

"That's matured unicorns," Ron replied, "See? It is hurt."

It was a very small baby unicorn. Only about the size of a Labrador. And it had a deep wound on one of its front legs, blood gushed out of it. The unicorn gave Ron a withered look.

"Can you pick it up?" Ron asked Malfoy.

"I'm not getting blood all over my robes," Malfoy said.

Ron rolled his eyes, sometimes Malfoy would get Malfoyish at times. He stepped forward slowly. The unicorn did not move. He reached out and stroked its head. Malfoy walked forward and stroked it, too.

"How close are we to Hagrids cabin?" Ron asked.

"Not that far."

Ron waited for a moment or two, the unicorn seemed to enjoy the warm hands of the two boys. Ron picked it up gently. It was actually very light, at least, not as heavy as he expected it to be. Malfoy grabbed his and Ron's brooms and led the way to Hagrids cabin.

"He's probably sleeping," Malfoy said once they were outside of the forest.

"No," Ron said, "Look, his light are on, I can see him at the table."

"Oh." Malfoy walked up to the door and knocked.

They could hear the squeaking of a chair backing up and then Hagrids huge footsteps. The door opened.

"'Lo, Malfoy, Ron," Hagrid said gruffly, then noticed the unicorn, "Oh…what 'appened to 'im?"

He took the unicorn from Ron and saw the blood.

"Come in, come in," Hagrid said quickly, "Before ya get caught."

Ron and Malfoy stepped inside. Hagrid laid the unicorn onto the rug in the sitting room and examined the wound.

"What did it?" Ron asked.

"Dunno," Hagrid said, standing up. Malfoy sat tensely into a chair and avoided looking at Hagrid. Fang galloped over to the silver haired teen and begged to be acknowledged. Draco petted him slowly and then withdrew his hand.

"I'll take care of the unicorn," Hagrid said, "You two best be getting' back to the castle. Go on, be gone with ya."

"See you tomorrow, Hagrid," Ron said, and nodded to Malfoy, who stood and grabbed the brooms. He tossed Ron his and they left.

**

* * *

****Does anyone know of any really good HP fanart sites? Email me the links or put them in your reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to practice," Draco said a few nights later, "I've got a match."

"Against Ravenclaw," Ron said with a nod, "Alright."

"Have you heard anything on the unicorn?" Malfoy asked as they flew into the air with Snitch in hand.

"He's doing fine," Ron said, "Hagrid let him back into the forest yesterday."

"That's good…I'm letting it go." He had been holding the Snitch in his hand.

They spent hours chasing the Snitch. Ron actually caught it once, but that was because Draco swore he had seen the Giant Squid snatch a fox off the lake bank.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Harry, don't stress over it," Ginny said the next morning as they set off for breakfast, "Ron's not in any trouble. You really should get over it!"

"He doesn't stick up for us anymore when Malfoy insults us. I mean, Malfoy doesn't insult Ron anymore…but he still insults us and Ron doesn't care."

"You said that last week."

"It's bugging me!"

"What? That I'm friends with Malfoy?" a voice from next to Harry said.

Harry looked to his left and saw that Ron was walking with them.

"No, that you don't seem to care when Malfoy insults me or Hermione," Harry snapped, he stopped walking and glared at Ron, who shifted his book bag from one arm to the other.

"Why should I care?" Ron asked, "You can stick up for yourselves."

"But, still, Ron. Why don't you ever hand out with us anymore?"

"You actually don't hang out with me or Hermione anymore. I'm with her plenty."

Harry was caught. He just shot Ron one last glare and walked off, Ginny at his heels.

Ron smiled to himself as he caught up with Hermione.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Slytherin beat Ravenclaw. Malfoy was happy that night. But Ron wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked finally when Ron had barely spoken a word.

"Harry," Ron said, "He's acting like I've betrayed him or something."

"Oh…well that makes sense. He hates me, I hate him…his best friend is friends with me. He's Potter, he feels he should have every waking moment of your attention. Now we need to practice. We have a match against eachother tomorrow."

The next day the Gryffindor team trudged through the mud out onto the field and floated almost lazily into the air.

"Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch called.

Ron and Draco flew forward and shook hands, exchanging glances and trying not to laugh as they flew to their positions. Ron heard the whistle and broke into game mode. Watching the game, listening to the commentary.

Harry was watching too. He hovered over Malfoy, watching him, but also watching for a fleck of gold. Malfoy suddenly dived. Harry, not really paying attention, followed him. But Malfoy pulled out of his dive quickly and faced Harry.

"Not getting enough attention?" he mocked, "Afraid your best friend likes me a bit more than he likes you? Feel neglected?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"I'm afraid your orders don't work anymore, do they? Weasley won't listen to you so what makes you think I will?"

Ron was watching them. Harry looked so pissed. Malfoy looked smug.

"Ron watch out!" Ginny shrieked.

Ron dodged a bludger just in time. His heart pounded inside his chest rapidly. He then focused back on the game and not the bickering Harry and Draco. He then blocked a quaffle, knocking it back into the game, just as Malfoy positioned himself somewhere near the goal posts.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Looking for the snitch," Malfoy replied, staring into the stands.

Ron shook his head, then noticed something bad. Quickly he darted in front of Malfoy and heard a loud 'crack!', followed by immense pain in his head. He felt himself be thrown back and then falling.

**x-X-x-X-x**

"Harry, I don't see why you have such a problem with it, you should be worried!" Hermione exclaimed angrily as they walked quickly to the Hospital Wing.

"I am worried, Hermione, okay? I am worried. I'm just so mad at Malfoy."

"Why? Just because Ron took a bludger for him? What would you have done if Ron didn't notice a bludger that was headed straight towards him?"

"I would tell him to move."

"What if you knew that there was no time?"

"Then I would take it for him-"

"That's how Ron felt! And he may be dead now and your too busy being angry at Malfoy to care. A bludger to the head is not good if it hit you hard enough."

"I know, Hermione."

"Good, you need to know."

"Oh great," Harry muttered as the came upon the Hospital Wing.

"She won't let us in," Malfoy said from in front of the door, "I walked in but she shoved me out."

"Did she say why?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, just said 'Get out Mr. Malfoy!' and shoved me out the door. But that was about 15 minutes ago. I was waiting for you."

He and Harry exchanged a glance. Hermione sighed and opened the door. Madame Pompfrey was standing near a bed talking in a low, soothing voice, she turned around and saw the three teens standing in the doorway.

"He's waking up on and off," she said quietly, "Never really regains full consciousness."

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Madame Pompfrey said, heading for her office, "We'll know soon."

Harry nodded and they all walked over to Ron's bed as she walked into her office. Malfoy walked onto the right side of the bed and looked down at Ron.

"I should've been paying attention," Malfoy said with a sigh, "I should've."

Hermione looked at him but he didn't look at her. He just stared down at Ron. Harry spoke before he could register the words,

"Yeah. You should've."

"Look, I didn't tell him to take that bludger for me!" Malfoy exclaimed, "He made the decision himself!"

"So you're telling me to get mad at him?"

"No!"

"Guys, hush," Hermione said quickly, she kneeled down beside the bed and Harry realized why she told them to be quiet. Ron's eyes had opened.

"Ron," Hermione said quietly, "Ron, how do you feel?"

Ron sat up with Hermione and Malfoy's help and he said,

"I have a really bad headache."

"Figures," Malfoy said, "Do you remember everything that happened?"

"You took that bloody bludger for Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

"I know," Ron said weakly, "And Harry, just so you know, I did it because he would've done it for me."

"Yeah right," Harry snapped.

"I would have," Malfoy said, "Potter, just because you hate me doesn't mean that Ron has to."

"I never said that!" Harry was getting angry now.

"You don't have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't have to say it for you to feel that way."

Ron was looking between the two enemies. Hermione was too. And before they knew what happened, Harry had pulled out his wand and was pointing it in Malfoy's face.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, his voice still weak, "Harry, don't."

"You've protected him enough today," Harry snapped, "I don't trust him, Ron."

"But I do," Ron said very quietly, "And that should be enough for you, shouldn't it?"

And he suddenly felt very tired again. His head seemed to spin for a moment or two…and then he passed into unconsciousness once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Te next day everyone (Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and, to Harry's utmost displeasure, Malfoy) went to go see Ron. Madame Pompfrey was very happy that day because Ron had stayed up long enough to eat breakfast.

But he had gone unconscious again. So they surrounded his bed. Malfoy and Ginny on the right side, and Harry and Hermione on the left side. Ginny seemed to have no problem standing next to Malfoy at all, which did not please Harry one bit.

Ron stirred and everyone held their breath. And he opened his eyes.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed, she leaned down and hugged him, then helped him into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling today?" Harry asked.

"Better," Ron said, "Just tired all the time."

"Oh." Harry nodded slightly.

Ron looked at Malfoy, they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes for a moment and then Ron looked back at Harry and asked,

"So you two haven't talked yet?"

Harry snorted. Ron looked down at his hands.

"Ron, to make it easier than it is on you," Harry said, "You can choose one of us. Either you can be his friend or my friend."

"And I'm what?" Hermione asked sharply, "A pile of dragon dung?"

No one replied to her statement, but Ron said,

"I have to choose? That's not fair. Why can't I be both of your friends? And if you wanted to make it easier on me you two can just talk about it!"

"I'm not talking to him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Honestly!" Ginny screeched, "Harry, you need to stop being a big prat! Draco has done anything in the past two days to make you mad at him except for that stupid bludger and it's just too damn pathetic that you won't talk to him! He's stopped being as foul as he normally is to you and I think you should do the same or we can just stop seeing eachother if this is the kind of pressure you're going to put on Ron!"

Everyone went silent. Even Madame Pompfrey was listening from her office and had not seemed to have gotten angry about the noise. Harry was staring at Ginny in awe. Malfoy was looking expectantly at Harry and Hermione and Ron were staring at the three with blank expressions.

"So what'll it be?" Ginny asked, "You and Draco talk and both of you come out of the conversation alive, or I'm breaking up with you."

Harry looked over at Ron, who stared back determinedly at him.

"Well," Harry said angrily, "I'm certainly not talking to Malfoy. So…it's been good, Ginny." With a slight wave, he turned on his heel and left the Hospital Wing.

Ron looked very angry after seeing the great look of shock on Ginny's face. He struggled to get out of his bed but Madame Pompfrey hurried out of her office and said,

"You should stay one more day, Mr. Weasley. Everyone, please leave."

Ron watched them leave. He had never felt more angry at Harry in his entire life! He hated Harry so much…so much. How dare he think that he can take complete control over what friends he can have and can't have! And just leaving his sister like that?

It was too much for Ron to handle.

"Can I please go?" Ron begged Madame Pompfrey, "Please? If I feel even the slightest bit light headed I'll come back. I just want to go straighten things out. Please?"

Madame Pompfrey eventually let him leave. Ron immediately went to looking for his sister. And he found her in the library, hiding amongst a bookshelf that no one ever bothered to go near. She was leaned against the books crying. Ron quietly slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. Ginny didn't need to look to see who it was. She just turned around inside his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I screwed everything up," Ron said quietly.

Ginny looked up at him with teary eyes, then she replied,

"You didn't. Harry did. He's being so immature. He needs to put all hi hatred for Malfoy behind him some day."

"Won't be any time soon. Now let's get out of here."

Ginny sighed and dried her face on the sleeve of her school robe, then they headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron and Ginny entered the common room and about five first year girls bounced up to him. Ron ignored them and sat down at an empty table with his sister, not looking around to see if Harry and Hermione were there. But his unasked question was answered when Hermione swooped down and sat at the table.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked casually as Ginny pulled out her homework.

"Off sulking somewhere," Hermione replied, "I didn't see him when I came here."

"Did Draco say anything as you left?"

"He just said that he was still going to be at the pitch tonight."

"Okay, thanks Hermione," Ron said, then he stood and gave Ginny a quick hug before heading up the staircase the to boys dorms.

**o-0-o-0-o**

"Malfoy?" Ron called uneasily into the darkness.

"Ouch! Shit…"

"Malfoy?" Ron asked in shock.

"Over here, Ron," Draco's voice called from around the corner, "Just burned myself on accident."

"Burned yourself?" Ron asked.

He rounded the corner of the broom shed. Malfoy was smoking.

"Wha-?" Ron stammered, "You smoke?"

"Yeah, only when I'm stressed. Want one?" Malfoy offered the pack to Ron.

Ron stared at them for a moment, then grabbed one. He stared at it, then at Draco.

"Why are you stressed?" he asked.

"Come on, Ron! After you were in the Hospital Wing? For taking that bludger? Of course I'd be stressed. And Potter getting all pissed off about the whole me and you thing. Are you going to light it?"

He was staring at the cigarette that was limply held in Ron's hand. Ron blinked, then drew out his wand and lit the cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and inhaled. The most awful, burning sensation filled his mouth and lungs. He pulled it out and coughed, then gagged as the horrible aftertaste filled his mouth.

"You don't have to," Draco said with a small smirk, "But that's how my first try was, too."

Ron drew out his wand again and flicked it at the cigarette, it disappeared. Malfoy shrugged and grabbed the broom that was leaning on the shed next to him. Ron grabbed his broom and the flew off.

"We have a rematch tomorrow," Draco informed Ron, "I called it."

"Oh," Ron said, "So…rematch, right."

"What's up?" Draco asked, "Oh…are you mad at me because I smoke?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed, "No…it's just…shocking."

"Well…if it bothers you I won't smoke around you, then," Malfoy said, "I mean. You don't want to smell like cigarette smoke when you're around Potter and Granger, now, do you?"

"Not really," Ron said, shifting uncomfortably on his broom.

Somewhere in the distance lightning flashed and thunder boomed. It began to rain.

"We better go," Draco said.

"Oh, come on!" Ron exclaimed, "I love rain! But if you want to go in…"

Malfoy nodded. Ron shrugged and they both lowered to the ground. When Ron landed he stared up at the rain. Draco became enticed with the scene and moved closer to his red-haired friend. Ron looked down at him uncertainly as Draco moved ever closer, he slicked his damp hair back out of his eyes and leaned forward.

Their lips brushed against eachother and they pulled away slowly. Thunder once again boomed across the sky and lighting flashed twice. Ron took a deep breath…and then collapsed.

**-------**

Ron awoke underneath a thick, warm blanket. For a moment he thought he was in the Hospital Wang, but he wasn't. The blanket was black…and he heard voices.

"Hey, Draco, he's awake…where'd he go?"

"I dunno…hey, Goyle, where's Draco?"

A muffled grunt was a response. Ron looked around and saw three familiar faces, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. He was in Draco's dorm.

"Hold on, Weasley," Blaise said, shrugging on his Slytherin robe. He left through a door and returned moments later with Draco.

"What happened?" Ron asked, feeling very lightheaded.

"You passed out," Draco said, buttoning his quidditch uniform, "I brought you here after cleaning you up a bit."

And then Ron remembered. He shook his head slightly.

"How did you get me here?" he asked.

"Floating spell," Draco said, "You better get back to your dorm, we've got quidditch in an hour."

"Oh," Ron said, "Okay. Well, see you in the pitch." He stood and left.

No Slytherin in the common room gave him a single glance. He just left and began heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.

**()()()--()--()()()--()--()()()**

"Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch shouted.

Draco and Ron shook hands and then flew into their positions. Ron could barely pay any attention to the game. Harry occasionally would throw him a glare, and Ron just smirked, something he picked up when spending a lot of time around Draco.

"I'm paying attention this time, Weasel!" he heard Draco shout.

Ron looked over at him. He spotted Draco's eyes widen and he dived. For a moment he thought Draco had seen the Snitch, but he paid no attention because he had to dart to the left and catch the quaffle before Slytherin got a point.

Meanwhile Draco's shoulder was throbbing. Harry flew over to him and said,

"Having a great time stealing my best friend, Ferret Boy?"

"Stuff it, Potter," Malfoy snarled, cradling his right shoulder.

"Come off it, Malfoy, you're not really hurt," Harry snapped.

But Draco didn't pay attention to this comment, he zoomed past Harry after spotting a small fleck of gold. Malfoy, being right handed, was unable to grab the snitch with the arm that he couldn't use, so he reached out with his left hand and fell off balance, he hung onto the broom only with his left arm as Harry flew past and grabbed the snitch.

Cheers erupted in the Gryffindor section.

"Need a hand?" a voice near Draco said.

Ron helped Malfoy back onto his broom and they flew down. Ron stood amongst the Slytherins and watched the Gryffindor team cheer. Ron scowled at Harry's smug face.

"It wasn't fair," Ron muttered, "You were down. You had no chance."

Draco said nothing. To make matters worse, Harry walked over, snitch in hand.

"Come on, Ron," he said, "We won. You shouldn't be hanging with them."

"I can hang around whoever I want, Harry," Ron said, fighting the urge to call him 'Potter'.

Then he turned to Malfoy and said,

"Come on, we better get you to Madame Pompfrey."

"He's not hurt!" Harry said, "He's just faking it to get attention! Ron, even you should know that."

"Harry," a small voice said, it was Ginny, "Would you leave them alone?"

"No!" Harry said, walking closer to the blonde haired Slytherin, "He's not hurt!" and then he punched Malfoy right in the shoulder.

Draco cried out in pain and all the Slytherin team and Ron gathered around him. Harry grabbed Ron by the back of the robes and pulled him back.

"You cannot seriously be friends with that person!" he shouted.

Ron's urge to punch Harry was overwhelming, and then he did. He punched Harry right in the face. Harry, after realizing the damage to his mouth Ron had done, punched him back, and soon they were on the muddy ground.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall shrieked, running over to them.

She and Madame Hooch pulled the two boys apart.

"Potter?" Madame Hooch exclaimed, "Weasley? I would have never thought I would see the day…"

Ron glared at Harry as he stepped back. McGonagall looked over at the Slytherins and asked,

"What is going on?"

"I'll tell you!" Ron shouted angrily, "He-" he pointed at Harry, "Hit Malfoy when he was already down! He was already hurt!"

"He's not hurt!" Harry shouted, "He has to be faking it!"

"Draco got hit by a bludger!" Ginny said from next to Ron, "You know you can't get hit by a bludger and not get hurt, Harry."

Harry glared at Ron, who glared right back. Then Harry stalked off past the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ron looked over at the cluster of Slytherins, then back at Harry. And he followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron clomped through the muddy grounds following Harry, and Harry finally stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Why do you still hate Draco?" Ron asked, watching as Harry flinched slightly when he said Draco's name.

"Ron, why shouldn't I? He's always been horrible to us…now you're his friend! You just turned me in-"

"You hit him when he was already hurt. Who wouldn't?"

"How was I supposed to know he was really hurt? He's probably acted like he was hurt so many times that we've known him…"

"You need to give him a chance." Ron said this quietly and softly, he stared down at the ground, "Why can't you give him a chance? I did…."

"Why would he be my friend?"

"He's my friend. If there's anything worse to a pureblood like the Malfoy's than a half-blood it would be a blood traitor. I'm that. He gave me a chance and I gave him a chance. Just get to know him. Some things about him have changed…some haven't."

Harry stood there, glaring at Ron, Ron looked up and glared back defiantly. Harry shook his head and snapped,

"I'm never giving him a chance."

………………………………………………………

"I hate him!" Ron exclaimed when he went to the pitch that night, "I hate him, I hate him…"

"Try my habit. It'll help," Malfoy said, taking a drag out of his cigarette. He held out the pack to Ron…who took one and lit it without a second thought. And this time…it did help.

"How'd you get 'em?" Ron asked a few moments later.

"Zabini," Malfoy said, "He's got loads."

Ron began to feel more and more lightheaded as the minutes drew by. He and Malfoy finished the pack in two hours.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said as they walked into the castle and split down the hallways.

"At lunch?" Draco asked, "In the boys lavatory."

"Okay," Ron said, trying beyond his hardest to register Malfoy's words, he had never found it this hard before to get something through his mind. Ron eventually found his way to the Gryffindor Common Room and up to the dorm.

"You smell like smoke," a voice in the dark said.

It was Harry.

"Yeah so?" Ron asked with a laugh, "_Lumos._" He pointed his wand at his trunk and searched through it for pajamas.

"Have you been smoking?"

"What's it to you? It's not like you care."

Silence. Ron changed into his pajamas and then climbed into bed.

"How much did you smoke?" Harry asked, sitting up in his bed.

Ron sat up and just before shutting the curtains said,

"Stuff it."

"Ron, seriously…"

Ron sighed heavily and through the curtains he said,

"Around 5, happy now?"

Harry never said another word.

But the next night he stayed up as long as Ron did, at least until Ron started to leave.

"Are you going to smoke again?" Harry asked.

"Would you drop it? I don't see why you care anyway."

"Just because I hate the fact that you're friends with that…that person…doesn't mean I don't care about _you_."

"Don't play that card, Potter," Ron snapped just before he walked out of the portrait.

* * *

**Tsk tsk...sorry I didn't update yesterday, I wasn't at my grandparents house.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stayed up all night waiting for Ron to return that night. And when he did, Harry definitely knew because of the strong smell of cigarette smoke. Harry kept his eyes shut while he heard Ron change into his pajamas.

"You smoked again," Harry said quietly.

Ron ignored him as he climbed into his bed. Harry sat up and stared at him.

"You need to stop smoking," Harry said.

"I didn't smoke, okay?" Ron snapped, "It was Draco. I just smell like it."

"Right," Harry said.

"I told him it was a one time thing. If you don't believe me, ask him. I didn't smoke, okay?"

Harry didn't believe him. And he sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Malfoy!

The next day Ron was already down at breakfast by the time Harry got up.

"He left about…15 minutes ago?" Seamus said to Harry, but turned to Dean, who shrugged.

"Dunno," he said.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall and found Ron, just not where he wanted to see him. At the Slytherin table. People were leaning in close to him, as though he was telling them something truly interesting.

Harry knew deep down that whatever Ron was telling them was probably not good.

His anger got the best of him, yet again, and he stalked over to the table. Not knowing that Hermione and Ginny were at his heels. The minute Harry had started for the table, the Slytherins that were leaning towards Ron snapped back; Ron looked over his shoulder at Harry, then got up from the table.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood up and stood behind him, as thought Malfoy had been reduced down to "body guard" as well as Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want?" Ron asked casually.

"What are you doing over here?" Harry hissed, "With the Slytherins?"

"No one ever said that houses couldn't intermingle during meal hours, did they? It's not a rule," Ron said, "Even if _you_ tell me I can't."

Harry's anger level rose to the top. He hit him.

Hard. Ron staggered backwards, but then hit hard back. As if it were a replay of what had happened down on the quidditch pitch, they were soon down on the floor. Malfoy looked on as if he were watching a wizards chess game, waiting to see who would win.

It took both McGonagall and Snape to pull Ron off his soon to be ex-best friend. Ron yanked his arms away from the professors and wiped blood off his mouth. Harry glared at him.

"What is going on?" McGonagall asked, "Potter, Weasley, explain yourselves this instant."

"If I may, Minerva," Snape interrupted, "I saw Potter walk over and he seemed quite angry about Weasley sitting over here…and he hit him."

Ron smirked at Professor McGonagall.

"Be that as it may," Professor McGonagall said shrilly, "It takes two to fight. Ten points from Gryffindor and ten points from Slythe-I mean Gryffindor. Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Harry knew she had thought Ron was a Slytherin. So he was mad at her, Ron, and Snape. And Malfoy. Oh, was he mad at Malfoy.

Madame Pompfrey hurried down and ushered them to the Hospital Wing.

"Teenage boys," she hissed as she cleaned them both up, "Always fighting…always fighting."

All the while, Ron and Harry shot glares at eachother.

"Now hurry off," Madame Pompfrey said, "Hurry. Class starts in 3 minutes."

"Yes, Madame Pompfrey," Ron said, smiling at her.

'Suck up,' Harry thought bitterly, rushing out of the Hospital Wing and heading for the dungeons.

"Potter, you're late," Snape sneered pleasantly, "Ten more points from Gryffindor."

Harry almost ignored him as he sat down by Hermione. The door opened a minute later. Ron slipped in.

"Weasley," Snape said, "Explain yourself."

'Why that dirty, rotten prat,' Harry thought.

"Sorry, Professor Snape," Ron said, slinking over to a table that held Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, "I was late getting out of the Hospital Wing."

"Fine," Snape said, then continued the lesson.

"Just ignore it, Harry," Hermione said, "Ron will be our friend again."

"Hermione," Harry said, "I just realized…Ron can kick me off the quidditch team."

"If he has any sense left in him he won't, even if it meant letting his sister on the team. Even when it comes down to it, quidditch is still one of his top priorities."

"I hope," Harry sighed, glancing over at Ron, who had Blaise and Pansy laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron sat with Malfoy during lunch and dinner. Harry tried to ignore it. But Ron constantly had a gaggle of Slytherins following him for some odd reason, so it was hard to miss him.

And whenever Ron returned from his nightly fly at the pitch he would smell like cigarette smoke. Harry knew Ron could have been right, maybe he wasn't smoking and just smelled like it.

Finally one night Harry decided to go see what Ron and Malfoy actually did. Instead of going to bed he threw on his Invisibility cloak and rushed downstairs to follow Ron.

Ron walked all the way to the broom shed, but instead of getting a broom he went to the side of it.

"Hey, Ron," Malfoy said.

"Hi," Ron muttered.

Malfoy was smoking.

"Oh don't get all pissed because I'm smoking again," he said with a laugh, "Sure you don't want one?"

"I'm sure, Malfoy."

"Oh, you're pissed. Back on last name terms are we?"

"You have no reason to smoke," Ron said, "And you're getting Harry pissed at me."

"Why does it matter? And do I have to have a reason to smoke? I just feel stressed."

"Harry's my friend, or he used to be. I never wanted it to end up like this. Me turning against Harry just because I'm your friend."

"He said it, he said that you had to choose one of us."

"And you automatically felt that I would choose you?"

There was a silence. Harry covered his mouth so it wouldn't be easy for them to hear him breath. Malfoy used his wand to make his cigarette vanish, then he stepped up to Ron.

"Why would you choose Potter over me?" he hissed.

Ron stared him down and replied,

"Because he actually likes me for me. He doesn't befriend me to make his other friends get pissed off, unlike you."

"Go away," Malfoy snapped, "Just leave!"

"Gladly," Ron snapped, then turned on his heel and began stalking back to the castle.

Once inside with Ron, Harry removed the cloak.

"Did you really mean all that?" he asked.

Ron stared at him, then said,

"Yeah."

"So do you regret anything? As in, being Malfoy's friend?"

"Not everything."

"Like what?"

"Like the Slytherin common room, and the beds are really comfortable."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!"

**_Fin? I know it's not really 'M', but that was just for the languageI guess._**


End file.
